


Lights and Love

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, No Dialogue, amedot bomb 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot learns about fireflies in a not-so conventional way. </p><p>
  <i>For Amedotbomb2, Day 3 PROMPT: Fireflies</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights and Love

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I know that amedotbomb2 is over, but I already had this prompt and plot planned out. I decided not to do every prompt tho.

Amethyst and Peridot had spent the entire day outside. Just talking and getting to know each other. Peridot never knew that she could feel so safe, especially on earth. When it got a little late Amethyst told Peridot that they should go inside. 

Peridot nodded reluctantly, she didn’t want to leave Amethyst. Amethyst laughed and told her that they can still hang out, but that it was getting late, and they should head inside. 

Peridot smiled widely and clasped her hand together with Amethyst’s. They walked back towards the temple. They made light jokes towards each other. Amethyst made fun of Peridot trying to catch that corrupted gem. Amethyst told Peri, she should’ve seen it! Peridot laughed, and then Amethyst asked Peridot if she really could stick her tounge out that far. 

Peridot flushed but nodded confidently. She told Amethyst to stand back and watch. Amethyst giggled at her girlfriend. Peridot stood proudly and flicked her tongue. Amethyst cheered her on, and naturally Peridot wanted to impress her. So she did it again and again. Her tongue was in the air when Amethyst told her to watch out! 

Peridot didn’t pay attention and when she stuck her tongue out three small lights landed on her tongue. She freaked out and tried to talk but, Amethyst warned her to not make any sudden movements. Peridot frowned as best as she could with her tongue out. 

Peridot asked Amethyst what these small light organisms were, as best as she could with her tongue out. Amethyst told her that they’re just fireflies, and that they light up at night. She also told Peridot that sometimes, humans liked to catch them and observe them in jars. Peridot’s tongue began to quiver and she freaked out. 

Amethyst told Peridot to just eat ‘em. But Peridot shook her head. She did  _ not  _ need to go through the process of digestion ever again. Amethyst giggled and then told Peridot that she had a plan. 

Before Peridot could understand what Amethyst was trying to do, Amethyst licked Peridot’s tongue into her mouth. She held on tightly onto Peridot’s shoulders so that she could deepen the kiss and swirl her tongue in Peridot’s mouth. Peridot moaned and flushed. Amethyst’s mouth felt so good. She could feel herself getting wet. Amethyst swiveled Peri’s tongue and latched onto the three small fireflies. Amethyst slid her tongue out of Peridot’s mouth and smiled. She chewed on the bugs a murmured approval at the taste. 

Peridot watched her with star eyes, when Amethyst saw her girlfriend’s face she asked if she was alright. 

Peridot smirked and tackled Amethyst to the ground so that she was on top of her. 

They cuddled and made out for the rest of the night. Fireflies flying around them, creating such a beautiful imagery, 

Peridot couldn’t believe that she was happy, safe, and not alone. 

With Amethyst around, she’s never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao that ending was #shiiittttt i'm so sorry! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @oforlikelalune (http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)  
> And on Youtube! (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCewu46FOiulNisJhQSPIRQQ)


End file.
